Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall arrest, fall protection, and rescue equipment. Among other things, such equipment usually includes a lifeline interconnected between a support structure and a person working in proximity to the support structure. The lifeline is typically secured to a full-body safety harness worn by the user.
Self-retracting lifelines are commonly used by workers performing tasks during which there is a risk a fall may occur. A self-retracting lifeline generally includes a housing containing a drum around which a lifeline such as cable, rope, or webbing is wound. The drum is spring biased to pay out the lifeline as tension pulling the lifeline is applied and to retract the lifeline that has been unwound from the drum as the tension on the lifeline is reduced or released. The housing also includes a brake assembly for stopping rotation of the drum when the lifeline suddenly unwinds from the drum at a rate greater than a predetermined maximum angular velocity.
A self-retracting lifeline is typically connected to a support structure within the vicinity the worker is performing the task, and an end of the lifeline is typically connected to a safety harness worn by the worker. The lifeline is easily drawn out of the self-retracting lifeline housing as the worker moves away from the device, and the lifeline is automatically drawn back into the housing as the worker moves toward the device. Should a fall occur, the brake assembly within the device is automatically engaged by a centrifugal clutch assembly, which gradually and quickly stops the worker's fall by gradually and quickly stopping the rotation of the drum. As the rotation of the drum is stopped, additional lifeline is prevented from being paid out of the housing to stop the fall of the worker.
A self-retracting lifeline could also include a retrieval assembly, which retracts or pays out the lifeline of the self-retracting lifeline, to raise or lower the worker to a safe location should a fall occur.
Through use, the lifeline can become worn, and the integrity of the self-retracting lifeline can become compromised therefore compelling replacement of the lifeline to optimize safety. Some self-retracting lifelines require that the entire device be sent in for repair to replace the lifeline while some self-retracting lifelines are “field-replaceable” because the lifelines can be replaced by the worker.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a self-retracting lifeline with a disconnectable lifeline.